The Black Ghost
by Undertaker-GhostMan
Summary: An Undertaker fic based on the Green Hornet- The city of Death Valley was overrun with criminals until a new hero arrived. Now the vigilante known as the Undertaker faces his biggest challenge yet when a new criminal mastermind makes a play for the city
1. Chapter 1

**THE CHARACTERS**

**Death Valley: **Death Valley is a small city in the middle of the Nevada desert. Very few people are even aware of its existence. For years, it has been the breeding ground of criminals and degenerates, earning it the nickname of "the Devil's Triangle". Its police force was one of the most corrupt in the nation, and its politicians were even worse. All hope seemed lost for the city until a new hero arrived to clean it up.

**The Undertaker:** The Undertaker, a.k.a. Mark Calaway, is the hero and longtime protector of the city of Death Valley. When Mark was a teenager, his parents were taken from him, murdered by a mob boss in a crazed revenge scheme. From then on, Mark swore to honor the memories of his parents by defending the innocents of Death Valley from the criminals who would prey upon them. Dressed in a black suit, purple tie, black gloves, black hat, black trenchcoat, and black Phantom-like mask, Mark becomes the Undertaker, a ghostly vigilante who hunts criminals in the darkened streets of Death Valley. He is a master of mixed martial arts and an excellent detective.

**Gail Kim:** Gail Kim is the Undertaker's girlfriend, confidante, and sidekick. When she was younger, the Undertaker saved her life from a group of gangsters, and since then, she has been forever indebted to him, even going so far as to fight crime by his side. She is the only person who knows the Undertaker's secret identity, and she will do anything he asks in order to aid him in his fight. (I used her because of the fact that the new Green Hornet comic features a female Kato, which I thought was cool.)

**Paul Bearer:** Paul is the sinister mob boss who controls all the crime in Death Valley, and the eternal enemy of the Undertaker. From drugs, to prostitution, to gambling, Bearer has a hand in just about every criminal enterprise in town. He has launched many schemes to take over the town, but has always been stopped by the Undertaker. Paul employs a variety of henchmen in his longtime battle with his enemy, but the Undertaker continues to prevail and lay Bearer's evil plans to rest.

**The Black Reaper:** The Undertaker's main mode of transportation. He has converted his father's old hearse into a slick crime-fighting vehicle, complete with an arsenal of weaponry, bulletproof tires, purple headlights, and his insignia on the grill and tires. It is widely recognized in the streets of Death Valley, and, like the Undertaker, brings fear to the hearts of criminals who see it coming.

**The Tombstone:** The Tombstone is the Undertaker's weapon of choice in his battle against criminals. It is a 12-guage shotgun which can be used with a variety of shells, including armor-piercing shells of the Undertaker's own design. The Undertaker rarely goes into battle without bringing the Tombstone along to even the odds.

**The Cemetery:** The Death Valley Cemetery houses the Undertaker's lair. An unmarked tomb hides the entrances to the Undertaker's secret hideout, which houses the Black Reaper, the Undertaker's various crime-fighting arsenal, and any other tools he may need in his war against the criminal element of Death Valley.

**Captain Theodore Long:** Captain Long is a member of the Death Valley Police Department, and a longtime supporter of the Undertaker. While many of the police officers have been corrupted and bribed by the likes of Paul Bearer and others, Long maintains his moral standard, and refuses to give in to corruption. He understands the need for the Undertaker in Death Valley, and believes in what he does.

**Mr. McMahon:** Mr. McMahon is the mysterious boss of Paul Bearer. He has built up a huge criminal empire in many major cities, such as New York, with the help of his Corporation, and now looks to set his sights West, starting with Death Valley. The only thing standing in the way of his expanding empire is the Undertaker.


	2. The Meeting

Death Valley Warehouse District, 12:05 AM…

To say that nights in Death Valley were hot was a major understatement.

Paul Bearer had heard that more than once, but it never stopped being true. Here he was in the middle of yet another scorching Death Valley night in a three-piece suit, surrounded by men he'd rather not be around. Some of them were men who had tried to kill him, others were men he had tried to kill, but yet, here they were sitting here in the same dark, filthy room as if they were friends.

Such was life as a crime lord in Death Valley. It was constant war, and there was always someone trying to challenge you, trying to take what you have, trying to use you to make their name in the Death Valley underworld.

In fact, Bearer was sure that such a person had called this meeting, and if he had had a choice, he would not be here right now. But even a major crime lord like Paul Bearer had to answer to someone, and that someone had sent him here, for what reason he was not sure. But someone had called all the major crime heads of Death Valley with "an offer they would not be able to refuse", and the crime lords had come. Their reasons for doing so remained a mystery. Perhaps they had wanted to hear the offer. Perhaps they had wanted to see if this person would be a threat to them. Perhaps they had simply come to personally laugh in his face. Bearer didn't know, nor did he care.

He checked his watch again. This mystery person was late. He nervously looked to the door, where his bodyguard, Mr. Kane, was keeping a lookout. There were various other bodyguards keeping guard around the warehouse, as the crime lords waited impatiently indoors.

"Alright, I've had enough!" JBL yelled as he stood up. "Whoever this person is, he's wasting my damn time!"

"Sit down" said Bearer. "We've only been waiting 15 minutes."

"Don't tell me to sit down!" JBL yelled. "I have things to do, deals to make! I don't have time to be sitting around waiting for some jackass to jerk me around!"

A couple of the other lords nodded in agreement and stood up as well.

BLAMMM!

A shot rang out, startling everyone in attendance. The bodyguards wasted no time barging into the building, guns drawn, to see if their bosses were in danger.

"Sit down, all of you" a strange voice called from the scaffolding above them.

No one made any move to obey.

"Who the hell are you?" JBL demanded. "What the hell are you playing at, shooting at me?"

"I was not shooting at you, but if you do not take your seats, I will be" the voice replied.

Very slowly, everyone began to take their seats again. The bodyguards headed further into the warehouse and took up positions around the table.

A shadow appeared on the scaffolding and made its way into the light. It was a man, dressed in a red suit and carrying a cane. He had long black hair and a sinister beard. Behind him stood a large man in a black suit with shaggy brown hair and a strange half-mask.

"My name is James Mitchell" the man said. "The man behind me is Mr. Abyss. And as of now, you all work for me."

This pronouncement was met with silent, and then JBL stood up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he demanded. "We don't work for no one, especially not some freak like you! Who are you to just come in here and…"

Another gunshot silenced his rant, causing the bodyguards to draw their guns and point them at the stranger.

"Please, you misunderstand me, Mr. Layfield" Mitchell said. "I'm here to help you all. I can make you all richer than you could ever imagine. I can extend your reach beyond this pathetic desert city, and in return, you will all answer to me."

"And how exactly do you plan to do this?" Vickie Guerrero asked.

"Patience, Ms. Guerrero" Mitchell said. "All in due time."

"You expect us to throw in with you, and you won't even tell us what it is you're planning?" Bearer screeched. "Are you insane?"

"Oh, I don't expect you to do it right away. Just know that in due time, you will all see exactly what I'm capable of. And then you will have no problem "throwing in" with me" Mitchell replied, a sick smile spreading across his face.

"Excuse me!" Vickie exclaimed. "I know you're new here and all, but you do know that we have a growing problem here, don't you?"

The smile never left Mitchell's face as he turned towards her.

"And that problem would be what exactly?" he asked.

Before Vickie could reply, a strange purple light lit up the building, causing everyone at the table to panic.

The light, the sound of tires that accompanied it… they knew what it signified.

_He_ was here.

A crash sounded throughout the warehouse as a jet-black car smashed into the building and screeched a stop at the head of the table.

The criminals at the table could only stand in frozen fear. Even though they all had seen the car before, even though they all knew who it belonged to, even though they all knew what was about to happen next, the fear overtook them every single time. The back door opened, and he stepped out.

Paul Bearer could only stare in fear as the man in the car made his presence know.

There he was, dressed in his familiar black suit, black coat, purple tie, and black hat. The cold disdain of his eyes could be seen through the grey Phantom-like mask he wore.

He was the man they all feared.

He was the man who symbolized everything that as destructive to the business of crime on Death Valley.

He was the man who made all their lives a living hell.

He was the growing problem Vickie had referred to.

He was the Undertaker.

TBC…


End file.
